


The Sweetwater Diaries.

by rvdsalvatore



Series: The Sweetwater Diaries Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Abandonment, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Multi, Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvdsalvatore/pseuds/rvdsalvatore
Summary: 18 year old Elena thinks her life is over: she wasn't even recovered from her best friend's death, when her own parents died in the auto crash. She, and especially her younger brother Jeremy feel empty, their life feels dark. Elena then also goes through a breakup with her "friends to lovers" boyfriend from middle school, and stops talking to her another best friend. But an unexpected call from their aunt Jenna - their mom's fun younger sister, who offers them to move in to her house in a small town called Riverdale, changes everything...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Series: The Sweetwater Diaries Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145468
Kudos: 1





	The Sweetwater Diaries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know the introduction is too weak, but I just want to know if this whole "Elena going to Riverdale High School" would be interesting to you and if people even like the idea of tvdu/rvd crossover itself.

_Dear diary, I hate writing stuff like this here, but I need to write it somewhere._  
_Hey, my name's Elena. Elena Gilbert, My life has been very great ever since I was born. Loving parents, brother, Jeremy, and the best friends I could wish for. That was an epic life. That was.Until July 23rd this year. It was day just like the other days, me waking up as usual early, at 7 o’clock, although it was still my summer break before my senior year. I spent almost 5 hours waiting for Jeremy to wake up, and finally, at 12PM, he did. Our parents should’ve been back home from their anniversary trip to Hawaii (or, if being honest, I should’ve been picked them up from airport) that day, and that was going to be somewhere at 9PM, meaning I should’ve been outside my house in the car already in 7, since the airport isn’t close to our house, sadly. It was raining that day, mom even said, that maybe they’d better stay in the hotel next to the airport, instead of risking our lives, driving so late (especially with that awful foggy raining weather that day). I should have listened to her… I drove to the airport, and we were already coming back home, when the car fell in the river…Not to mention, what happened then. I don’t know how, but I survived. I woke up the next day in the hospital, seeing Jeremy sitting on the coach next to me, and crying. I didn’t ask anything. I understood. They’re dead. Mom and Dad. Dead. Since that event, our lives have changed forever. And after one month in tears and drugs (Jeremy has been very bad this month), we, finally received a serious (not “OMG, I’m so sorry”) call from our aunt Jenna, mom’s younger sister, who lives in Riverdale, small town far away from Mystic Falls. And guess what? We’re coming to Riverdale! New school, new friends(maybe), new place, that we, probably will call “home” …_

* * *

“Elena, where are you, I can’t remember, where’s my shirt!” yelled Jeremy from the second floor.   
He was loud, that does mean something: He’s been very quiet since parents’ death, I really haven’t heard anything from him since that day.  
“Look in my room, maybe I put it in my wardrobe by mistake,” I was pretty sure it wasn’t here, I just really wanted him to finally move his ass from his bed.   
He nodded, and said something like: ugh, fuck, it’s not here. Then I heard him coming downstairs, to the kitchen, where I was preparing our family’s original recipe: travel sandwiches. It’s not so special, but dad’s mango sauce, which he always added to sandwiches, was magically delicious!   
“You’re here. Great” I said. “Want our traditional “before trip breakfast”?   
“Nah” he mumbled.   
I wasn’t even shocked. He hasn’t eaten normal food this month. To be honest, I didn’t really have an appetite either, but I was kind of compelling myself to eat, so right now, the only problem is: how to compel him?   
“Are you going to eat anything?” I was hoping to hear an “yes” from him, but we all know, what was he going to say.   
“Oh, man, you can’t tell me what I’m supposed to eat, really!”

  
Technically, he’s right, I can’t. But. I have to.  
“You don’t look like all those chicks on diet, but you’re acting like you are,” I smirked. “Really!”

  
He stared at me with a smile on his face. Finally. He’s, at least, smiling. I really believe that when we arrive in Riverdale, it’s going to be better than right now, because right now, I only always think about getting good grades, and not getting depressed, because of all of this. 

  
Jenna says, she knows one good therapist in Riverdale, that helped her get through her bad times and all that.

  
I looked at one lonely sandwich which was supposed to be eaten by Jeremy, but, given fact, that he won’t eat anything (by the way, I hope, he will), it’ll stay here, at this blue plate on our table. Sad.  
I gave him this motherly “I’m going to kill you, if you will not eat this!” look, and he took the sandwich from the plate. Oh, finally!

  
“I didn’t take that because of your parenting skills,” he eyed me with his rude but funny emotion on his face, and said “When are we leaving?”

“9 in the morning. Tomorrow,” I grinned. “So, you better hurry up with packing bags.”  
“I’ve already done that,” he exclaimed with a smirk on his face. “I am not you!”  
Wow! He is assuming I’m that slow? (honestly, I am)  
After minutes of silence, I spoke.  
“So, you called it quits with Bonnie?” I asked. Bonnie is (or was) my best friend, along with Caroline, and I was astonished, when he told, that they’re dating. But they were happy, so I was happy for them.  
“Uhm, yeah, kind of,” he mumbled.  
“I see your questions coming…” he added. “She broke up with me. Because of some stuff”  
And again, awkward silence…Some stuff?  
“Do you want some coffee, tea?” I finally spoke.  
He didn’t respond, but I understood, that he is not in the mood for all these beverages and food.  
But I saw this tear on his face, after talking about Bonnie. Yup, she seems odd and unpredictable these days.  
  
“I think I owe an explanation, right?” he said, while still eating sandwich.   
“But I don’t know what to say. She simply said she needs time, that’s all. I thought you’d know, what’s going on with her. You have been friends since middle school, I thought she tells you everything.”

  
“I..We were those friends, who tell each other everything, but ever since Caroline disappeared, it has become different. She knows something, and I can’t cope with the fact that she can’t tell me what.”

  
Me, Caroline and Bonnie have been besties since the beginning of middle school. I mean, I have known them since kindergarten, and our parents knew each other, but we weren’t friends until one moment. It was death that brought us together. When Caroline’s dad died, as Caroline herself said, we were the only ones who supported her at that time. We had an amazing friendship. Particularly me and Bonnie. And Bonnie and Caroline. Me and Caroline, were obviously besties, but sometimes, I just couldn’t stand her bitchy attitude and the fact, that she always wanted to control everything about her.

  
But things changed last year. The whole town was shocked and terrified when the news told us that Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, the daughter of Mystic Falls’ beloved sheriff Forbes, had disappeared. They told us the polished story that Care went camping with her boyfriend and friends, and then, when her friends woke up, she wasn’t around. Lie. Yes, she went camping, but she didn’t even have a boyfriend, and she disappeared a week later. She simply didn’t come back from school once. That’s it. Why did they lie? So they could say she was killed by an animal. Mystic Falls is full of beasts. I remember, when I was young, at least once every three months there were always a few animal attacks. So yes, it was easy for them. Why did her mother, the sheriff, agree to lie? She just didn’t want any attention. She’s still devasted, but not hopeless, though Caroline is officially announced dead. The town mourned her, but I feel like she’s not dead. So does her mom, I guess. And Bonnie. But Bonnie knows something, I’m sure. That’s why we haven’t been very close lately, she knows something, and hides it. That’s why I didn’t have a proper goodbye with her.   
  
“Anyways…I’m gonna be up there, okay?” Jeremy asked.   
I nodded.  
“I’ll wash all the dishes, leave them here” he added then.

  
I smiled. Just simple dish washing. But for him, it’s a sign that he’s recovering. He didn’t even want to talk to me in the first few weeks when parents died. In fact, he didn’t want to talk to anyone then.   
When he went upstairs, I just sat silent for ten minutes straight. Not in the mood of doing anything. 

  
But then my phone began to shake.   
Matt, it says.

My boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, perhaps.   
I’ll explain. We agreed to take a break until we both finish school, because we may get into the same college. Silly, I agree. But for us it was a great excuse to break up. He was my first. In every way. But it’s not the way it was when he asked me out for the first time during our freshman year. Since then, we’ve gone through a lot. He supported me all this summer, and we mourned Caroline together. But I think we…fell out of love, I guess? Now, his touches aren’t what they were in the start, and I want to be with him only platonically.   
  
I didn’t want to, but I picked.  
“Hey…” I said awkwardly.   
“Hey. I wanted to say bye…Like a proper goodbye party.” he said  
I always know when he smiles, although I can’t see his face. We still have this connection.  
I laughed.   
“A goodbye party?”  
“I know you hate those, but…” he started.  
I wouldn’t let him complete his sentence, and said:  
“I do hate them! Don’t like big parties, you know…”  
He smiled again.

“No, I meant it like…our private goodbye party. We can meet at my house or have dinner at Mystic Grill. What do you think?”

  
No, not at his house. We’re going to end up making out, maybe even sex. I don’t need that to happen. We've broken up. We’ve had a lot of sex lately, because we don’t talk much. And it’s not that sexy passionate sex that they show us in movies. It’s just…sex. I don’t even enjoy it that much. It’s not like what we had just months ago.   
“Mystic Grill,” I said quietly.  
“I’ll pick you up in two hours, is that okay?” he asked.  
I whispered “yes”.  
  
I was kind of nervous, so I got ready in thirty minutes, and had time to read my favourite book.   
_“About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.”_  
  
I read the phrase again. _Unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…_  
I have never experienced love like this. When you've got everything with the person. I mean, to be honest, you have nothing, no chances, your problems cannot be solved, your love is hopeless…But for you, it’s perfect.

  
You realise that you both don’t belong together, but you love the person so passionately and hard, so it doesn’t matter. You two against the world.  
How does it feel? How it feels when you love someone that much. And you know they love you back.  
Edward and Bella belong together. No matter, through what they had to go together, they always end up together.  
However, vampires don’t exist in real life, right…?  
But this kind of love certainly does.

  
And I continued my journey through the pages of the book, thinking about my ridiculously boring life, until I saw Matt’s car through the window.


End file.
